


Upon a Silver Tongue

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Injury, F/M, I have no self control, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Murder, Nero/Hakuno is mentioned for like 2.5 seconds, Romance, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Oh, Senpai, did you seriously think you could simply run away from the Moon Cell, and that there wouldn't be consequences?Did you think that I wouldn't forcefully drag you back to SE.RA.PH?But don't worry Senpai, BB-chan has a plan!💜Your reliable Kouhai summoned you two Servants that suit your taste! One Roman Emperor with an insatiable thirst for bloodshed and warfare, and, well, BB shouldn't say any more, that would ruin the surprise! BB also summoned a dragon that was destined to become a tyrant, and a killer from the moment he was mentored by a shady magician!Don't have too much fun, Senpai! After all, there are fifty Masters that wish to end you and your Servants. Struggle with all your might.💜
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Lucius Tiberius, Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Kishinami Hakuno/Lucius Tiberius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Upon a Silver Tongue

“Jeez, Master. Did you know that you’re a deep sleeper?” Nero Claudius asks, standing over her Master, watching as those brown eyes flutter open as if she is watching a butterfly break free from its shell.

Kishinami Hakuno’s eyes fall onto the woman in front of her. It takes her a minute, but her hands reach out for the woman, all the same, finding her all running to hold her hand.

...That was right. This woman in front of her was her Servant in the Holy Grail War on the Moon Cell. Nero Claudius, the fifth emperor of Rome, and Saber class Servant. The Servant that has been beside her through many trials and tribulations.

“You look sleepy, Praetor.” The woman teases, tugging Hakuno onto her feet as she looks around, Hakuno notes the strange scenery. The buildings that she’s looking out at, clearly tell her that she’s in a city. That doesn’t make sense, they were just on the Moon Cell how-

“Nero, how did we get here?” Hakuno asks, her eyes widening.

“Why, I brought you here of course,” Nero replies with a grin, wrapping her arms around Hakuno tightly. “Don’t you remember? We won the Grail War, you were about to be deleted, and I, Nero, saved you with my own two hands, and thus brought you here to where the Moon Cell cannot reach you. You may praise me as you see fit.” Truly there was no other emperor as great as she is. She doubts any other Servant could provide for Hakuno as she does.

The girl herself is turning around though, taking in the scenery, the smile on her face making her heart seem to jump.

“You did all of this for me?” Hakuno asks, she can’t believe it. The plan was to simply find somewhere on the Moon Cell where they could live peacefully, but this- This was even better. No one on the Moon Cell will be able to find her here.

“Of course I did,” Nero replies simply, taking Hakuno by the hand and leading her towards the edge of the roof of the building they’re currently standing on. “What kind of emperor would I be if I didn’t provide for those that I care about?” With that she presses her lips to Hakuno’s cheek.

“I trust you remember our promise then?” Nero asks that smug smile present on her face.

“Our promise?” Hakuno asks, frowning a bit as she tries to think. Truthfully, her head is killing her. Perhaps the traveling Nero did is making her head feel strange.

“Well, I say our promise, but it was more like _your_ promise,” Nero explains, noting the expression on her face. Her mind must still be groggy. “You promised to marry me, silly! You gave me a veil and everything!”

That was right. She remembers now, back on the Moon Cell, she promised to marry her. It was a passing comment, but somehow she remembered it. Of course, she would. Hakuno doesn’t know why she’s so shocked by that.

“I remember,” Hakuno promises, before pressing a kiss to Nero’s forehead, watching the woman's face turn slightly pink at her actions. “Thank you, Nero. You saved me. I was content to be deleted, but thankfully, you saved me.”

Nero’s heart is all too full at her Master's words. She’s holding her close, taking the initiative, becoming a butterfly, a beautiful rose in front of her eyes at this very moment!

“Come, Master! Let us explore the city, it is not in Romas taste to waste.” And waste they wouldn’t. They have a whole city to explore. “I will find us a church, and we will have a quaint Conjugalis Caerimonia, and you will become my wife so-”

Nero stops, watching Hakuno’s body shaking, sweat pouring down her body.

Something isn’t right.

“Praetor!” Nero exclaims, reaching out for Hakuno as her gaze meets her Masters.

“Nero, I don’t feel well.” The pain in her head is awful, it was worse than when she was going to be deleted. She feels as if she’s about to pass out.

“Praetor, Praetor,” Nero breathes out, holding out her hand. “Take my hand. I’ll get us somewhere where you can rest your head. The traveling may have done this.”

She can barely understand Nero, the pain is pounding in her head, her feet attempting to take a step forward, only to find that her foot slips, her body falling.

“HAKUNO!” Nero shrieks, moving to jump after Hakuno. The fool, what was she thinking waiting until now to complain that something was bothering her.

Reaching out, Nero goes to wrap her arm around Hakuno only to meet air. Her hand is going right through her! She looks up, seeing that her Masters's body is slowly dematerializing.

What is this?!

“Master!” She calls, but it’s to no avail, the girl is already gone as Nero’s feet meet the ground.

Just what the hell was that?! She needs to find Hakuno! The Moon Cell has to be behind this. There is no other explanation, no one else, no other entity would have an issue with Hakuno. She thought she placed them far enough away from the Moon Cell, so that the thing couldn’t detect them.

She had miscalculated.

She needs to think of a way back to SE.RA.PH. Nero just hopes whatever the Moon Cell called her back for, she can make it back in time before something happens to her Master.

Falling.

Falling.

Her body feels as if it’s falling through the ocean, her mind is fuzzy, her body feels like it’s suffocating.

…Breathe.

“ _Once you pull that sword, there is no going back.” The man warns him, his white hair poking out from his cloak. “You’ll be doomed to die alone.”_

_Those green eyes narrow a bit as his words. Doomed to die alone? All humans were doomed to die alone, as the man across from him knew well enough._

_After all, Merlin was there beside him when he killed someone for the first time. He wept, wept hard while the magician smiled and comforted him._

_Humans kill. They murder senselessly._

_Humans were weak, and kings were there to watch over them like a shepherd with his herd._

_His hands were already coated in blood at this point. He can handle whatever fate throws his way._

_So he steps forward, his hand wrapping around the hilt of the sword, he uses all of his strength to pull the sword from its stone._

_The moment he turns around the magician is bowing, causing him to hesitate, if only slightly._

“ _ **My king,”** Merlin utters._

Breathe.

“ _You’ve been warned about what will happen once you do this.” The god had warned him. His divine ancestor, Romulus, the founder of Rome, the last remnant of the Age of the Gods in Rome, was only attempting to help him._

_Lucius Tiberius knows this, but he can only shake his head throwing the god a confident smile._

“ _I am divine, Romulus,” Lucius replies simply. “I have conquered from Babylon to India. Demons run when they see me and my army heading their way. I will subjugate the Britons as Nero Claudius once did. Our treasury will once again be full, our people will flourish once the Britons and their king are my clients.”_

_He has his demonic sword, Florent. His sword alone is enough of a reason for him to conquer the Britons, his sword is the symbol to rule all people on the continent, but Romulus doesn’t look convinced. If anything he looks even more skeptical about this plan of his._

“ _You will see, great founder.” Lucius moves to wrap his coat around his shoulders. “Briton and their dragon, Artorius will be mine, and their treasures brought back to Rome.”_

She can’t breathe!

Her mouth opens sucking in air, her eyes shooting open, as she coughs loudly.

Wet.

Her hair and clothes and are soaked, she can feel the water from her hair dripping onto her hands, as she looks up.

Only to find that her heart almost stopped beating at the sight before her.

Purple hair.

Those violet eyes are boring into her making her want to scoot away, scream, do _something_ to get away from this woman, who is bending down to meet her at eye level.

This is the last person she wanted to see… In fact, she shouldn’t even be seeing her at all. She had defeated her with her Servant.

Her Servant….

Why can’t she remember her Servants name?! She has a Servant, this much she knows, but their True Name escapes her, no matter how hard she thinks upon it.

Her eyes go to her left hand, her eyes widening at what she sees.

Command Spells. That in of itself isn’t that shocking, but the shape of them is what confuses her. She takes in the sword-shaped Command Spells, squinting she can see thorns sticking from the sword, it was like her command spells were wrapped by a thornbush.

“Senpai, you know it’s rude to just not say _anything_ to the person who rescued you.” The woman complains, a pout present on her face, her fingers flicking Hakuno’s forehead, earning a whine from the confused Master. She was still as clueless as ever, but that was alright. She would pay for ducking out of the party so soon. She might have won the Grail War on the Near Side with that disgusting Servant of hers, but that didn’t mean she had conquered the Moon Cell.

Hakuno glares at the sadistic AI BB, a rogue AI who attempted to rule over the Moon Cell…. She defeated her.

She did, didn’t she?

“BB..” Hakuno starts, as the woman all but gasps in excitement at her saying her name. Somehow, even though she is acting excited, it feels hollow. She is imitating human behaviors, she herself will never be able to understand humans or human emotions.

“You remembered my name!” BB yells, leaving Hakuno to wince at her loudness. “Yes, I am your ever-reliable Kouhai! The one who saved you from the Moon Cell deleting you for running away from the Moon Cell.” She explains with a huff. “What were you thinking running away with a Servant?!” BB leans in, her tone sounds sweet, but Hakuno notices there’s no love, no warmth, no happiness in her eyes.

 _She isn’t Human,_ Hakuno reminds herself. She needs to keep that in mind as she speaks with BB.

“I don’t even remember my Servants name.” Hakuno shakes her head, “What is your goal here BB? Please just get on with it so that I can go speak with my Servant.”

“Awwww.” BB whines, helping, well, more like forcing Hakuno to stand on her feet. “Senpai is being so mean to me. It’s not good to make your kouhai worry so, and then write her off before she even explains the situation you’re in!”

The situation she’s in…?

She isn’t sure what she means until she turns around a feels her stomach drop at the sight before her.

A sprawling city, the neon lights and kanji tell her that this is a Japanese city, but she didn’t quite understand.

“I’m in the Moon Cell, aren’t I?” She asks, hearing BB laugh at her question as if she had just asked the dumbest question in the world.

“Stupid Senpai, of course you’re in the Moon Cell~!” BB states as she moves to stand next to Hakuno. “Since you decided to run off to a city, your great Kouhai got a great idea! _What if I held a Grail in a city instead of a boring school building!”_ The AI can’t help but laugh at seeing Hakuno’s expression, she looks both so confused and so pissed off.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had made a good choice. The school building was a boring choice for a Grail War anyway. It lacked the ability for depravity, for adventure. A city? A city had all of that and more!

Really, Hakuno should be grateful! She’s gone to such lengths for her. She’s even taken over the Moon Cell to watch her struggle! But that news could come later, now is just about a good time! She won’t get to see Hakuno too much after she sends her off with the Servants she’s picked for her.

Grail War? City? The AI wasn’t making much sense, but the Command Spells on her hand tells her that she isn’t joking with her, not that BB ever did joke, despite how friendly she may sound.

“So I am being thrown back into a Grail War?” Hakuno shakes her head, she didn’t like that idea, but her head is killing her still.

“Not just any Grail War, Senpai!” BB states proudly, “The tournament-style Moon Cell Holy Grail War was outdated, dull, repetitive. It needed a reboot, and thus, BB-chan thought of something amazing!” She explains, spinning around for a moment, giving Hakuno a wink. “A free for all, a deathmatch to the bitter end! And then, I had another idea, to up the ante, each Master gets _two_ Servants instead of one!”

Hakuno freezes.

Two Servants?

Each Master gets two Servants?! Dealing with a one on one fight with a Servant was bad enough, but now she has to deal with their partner also?

She hated this already, but her eyes go to her Command Spells.

“How many Masters are there BB?”

“Relax, Senpai!” BB teases, “Don’t make such an ugly face. It isn’t like the previous Grail War you fought in, including you, there are only fifty Masters to fight this time.”

‘Only fifty’ She says, Hakuno resists the urge to roll her eyes at her statement.

If there are fifty Masters, and each Master has two Servants, then that would mean there are over one-hundred entities with large amounts of mana in one place.

No wonder her head was hurting. The mana density alone in the city would be enough to make her feel sick, not counting the fact that BB is standing next to her smiling all too sweetly.

“Aren’t you curious about your lousy Servants?” BB asks, poking her cheek. “I personally picked them out for you. I went through all of the records on the Moon Cell, and combined each of your previous Servants traits into two Servants that would fit all of your kinks and traits that you find attractive in men.”

Men? So her Servants were male? She ignores BB’s comments about kinks and whatnot, she was so strange, even for an AI.

“What are there True Names?” She asks, looking around once more, frowning at the fact that she can’t see them.

“Ah, but that would spoil the fun~!” BB chirps happily, watching the pout form on Hakuno’s face.

“Fine, fine. BB-chan will at least give you a few hints if only to show you how far I’ve gone to hack the system for you so to speak.” BB hums, leaning against the railing of the rooftop they’re on. “I originally wanted to summon you two Sabers, but ah, there was a glitch in the system, so unfortunately I was only able to summon you one Saber, and a Lancer.”

A Saber and a Lancer? Hakuno nods that doesn’t sound so bad.

“Then I should go introduce myself to them.” Hakuno tries, only to listen to BB whine.

“You’re not even letting me finish my exposition dump! What, are you so hungry to meet your handsome Servants that you cannot even let me finish?!”

Hakuno pauses, before sighing, it seems that she isn’t leaving until BB allows her to.

Good, good. At least Hakuno still retains her respect for her, perhaps, deep down there is a bit of love for her as well, BB thinks to herself.

“Since you ran off with a Roman emperor, I summoned you another one,” BB states proudly, crossing her arms. “The man is a demon, and the Lancer I summoned with him is not much better. They don’t get along.”

To say that was an understatement. King Arthur and Lucius Tiberius hated each other, but that was fine. Hakuno would struggle best with them both.

Hakuno isn’t sure what to make of her words, but the AI is moving closer to her, giving her another honeyed smile before her hand is on her forehead.

“Enjoy your demon and your dragon, Senpai~! Try not to fall into too much depravity. Oh, and before you think “I’ll just wait until the other Masters kill each other off!” That’s not an option either. If you don’t’ kill a Master or a Servant by the end of each week,” BB giggles. “Well, I think we both know what happens.”

Deletion.

She won’t have to worry about that, Hakuno isn’t the type to just sit around and do nothing.

“I’m interested in seeing you struggle, Senpai. Don’t fail to entertain me now.” Pushing mana into her, she catches the Master as she falls into her arms, watching as she sleeps peacefully.

She hums, stroking Hakuno’s face for a moment before picking her up into her arms, carrying her inside of the apartment building. It was time to meet her two Servants.

It would be far too much fun to watch her attempt to get Arthur Pendragon and Lucius Tiberius to work together.


End file.
